


Master Plan

by HarleyJQuin



Series: Trope Bingo 2020 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adults adulting, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Canon Divergence - No Kanima, M/M, Minor Character Death, trope bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyJQuin/pseuds/HarleyJQuin
Summary: Lydia learns about the pack and together they all work to stop Gerard's plans in their tracks. Hopefully before someone dies.Sequel to Abomination
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Trope Bingo 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774528
Comments: 50
Kudos: 504
Collections: 101 Ways to Kill Scott McCall, Just Write! Trope Bingo





	Master Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Trope Bingo: Canon Divergence

The sun was barely showing through the curtains when Derek snuggled into Stiles and he murmured, “We need to do something about Lydia. Something is going on with her and its likely a result of Peter’s bite.”

Stiles asked, “What can we do though? Jackson and Danny have both tried talking to her but she doesn’t want to discuss it.”

Derek asked, “What if she’s afraid that we won’t believe her? I think I remember her grandmother being committed to Eichen House when she was little. I remember Mom trying to stop it.”

Stiles sat up, “So we tell her about werewolves and hope she tells us what’s going on?”

Derek shrugged, “It could work. The loft should be all hooked up to the utilities. We could invite her to help us decorate and ease her into it when we use werewolf strength to move everything in.”

Stiles shrugged, “It could work. Odds are she already knows some of the stuff, just not the whole picture.” 

Stiles picked up his phone and he sent off a quick text before he checked the time. 

To SG: Derek bought a loft and needs help decorating. You keen?  
From SG: It’s 5:30 am Stiles.  
To SG: Oops? Breakfast is on us?  
From SG: See you both at the diner on Main at 8. I will bring Jackson and Danny to help.  
To SG: Ok

Stiles showed Derek the text conversation and he asked, “SG?” 

Stiles laughed and he said, “Strawberry Goddess. I don’t use real names in my phone.” He set the alarm on his phone then he snuggled in for a few more hours sleep.

Derek sent a quick text to his betas to let them know of the breakfast meeting before he snuggled into Stiles and let sleep take him.

At the diner after they had moved several tables together and ordered from the busy waitress Lydia asked acerbically, “Do I get to know the secret handshake now?”

Derek let his eyes flash red and he confirmed, “Sure, once we get to the loft we will explain everything. For now, let’s enjoy breakfast.”

Stiles whispered, “I told you she was smart.”

Lydia ignored Stiles' comment and she looked around as she understood they were all serious about waiting so she nodded decisively and she started to doctor her coffee.

Breakfast was a noisy affair as they discussed the events at the rave and what was going on with the Argents. The Argent’s lawyer had warned Allison to stay away from Scott’s friends to prevent any claims of witness tampering. Lydia spent time talking to Stiles about their grades and what colleges they were applying too. 

Eventually, they arrived at the loft and Derek explained his plans for each of the floors as they climbed the stairs to the top two floors. Stiles, Lydia, and Danny were looking forward to an entire floor being devoted to the Hale Library. 

Derek gestured to the sofa’s and beanbags he had moved in earlier and he said, “Take a seat.” He pulled Stiles down into his lap in the armchair he had picked for himself.

Derek looked pointedly at Stiles who whined, “Why do I have to explain it. I’m probably the only human in the room.”

Danny cleared his throat and he said, “I am pretty sure I am entirely human, Stiles.”

Lydia raised an eyebrow as if to demand an answer so Stiles explained, “You need to throw most of what you believe about the world out the window. The supernatural world is real. The Hales were a large werewolf pack, bound to the land here to protect it and all who reside here.” 

Lydia was sick of being jerked around so she demanded, “Prove it!”

Stiles looked at Erica and he asked, “If you could please do the honors?”

She scowled and she shifted into her beta form as Stiles explained, “Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Jackson here are Betas. Derek is the alpha, he took the alpha power from Peter when we killed him.”

Lydia looked a bit thrown and very lost. Jackson and Danny moved closer on either side of her for comfort as Stiles took pity on her and he asked, “Do you remember the Hale fire?” When she nodded he continued, “That was not an accident like it was reported, it was a speciesist hate crime.”

He turned to Derek and he murmured, “Lydia works best with facts, blunt and honest facts. Do you want to leave the loft for a bit?”

Derek shook his head and he burrowed into Stiles for comfort as he whispered, “No. Just do it.”

Stiles took a deep breath and he said, “Kate Argent systematically raped an underage member of the family for six months to get the information she needed to burn the house down while the family were inside celebrating at a family reunion. Derek and Laura were at a basketball game at the school when she lit the fire. The game had gone into overtime so they were late getting home. Peter was also late home and he was severely burnt trying to get into the house through the mountain ash barrier they had set up to prevent the family escaping.”

Stiles turned to kiss Derek on the forehead before he continued his explanation, “Peter spent the next six years awake but trapped in a coma state, when he was finally able to move he was feral and quite insane. He went on a revenge killing spree killing anyone who contributed to the fire that burnt his family to the ground.”

Lydia paled and she asked, “Peter?”

Derek sat up as he said, “My Uncle Peter, he lost his pregnant wife in the fire. He’s the werewolf who bit you and Scott. Scott was turned but you didn’t turn or die which is usually the only two options.”

Stiles said, “Well… the only two if you are human. Some supernatural creatures are naturally immune according to the Bestiary.”

She asked, “Is that why Scott was attacked at the rave?”

Stiles shook his head, “Not exactly. The Argent family are werewolf hunters. They have a code they are supposed to follow but Mrs. Argent took exception to her daughter dating a wolf. Even though Allison and Scott have been staying away from each other.”

Isaac interrupted, “Except, remember we told you guys that we saw them together last week when Scott was telling Allison to accept Matt’s invitation to the rave. Mrs. Argent was watching them too and she looked pretty pissed about seeing them together.”

Lydia asked, “So why am I here? Why include me, I am not a wolf, and I am apparently not a human either.”

Jackson grabbed her hand and he said, “Something has been going on with you since Peter bit you. You have been quiet and withdrawn, two words that do not describe Lydia Martin.”

Danny leaned into her other side and he said, “We want to help you. The bestiary the pack has been translating has hundreds of creatures and we thought maybe we could help you figure out whats going on.”

Lydia sneered, “Just like that?”

Stiles snarked, “Wow Jackson, she looked just like you when she sneered like that.” He gave Lydia a serious look and he said, “Yes, just like that. Lydia, we want to help you.”

A tear slipped down Lydia’s cheek as she looked at Derek and she whispered, “He said it was an accident. That if he had known who my grandmother was he wouldn’t have bitten me.”

Derek sat up straighter and he asked, “Who was she, Lydia?”

Lydia took a deep breath before she looked at Derek and she said, “Lorraine, Lorraine Hennessy.”

Derek cursed, “Fuck, damn it Uncle Peter. Tell me something, Lydia. When Scott was in that building being gassed by Mrs. Argent did you feel any odd urges?”

Lydia dropped her head, more tears fell as she whispered, “Yes. I… I can still feel it.”

Jackson moved Lydia so she was cradled in his lap. She whispered, “I want to scream, Derek. It’s sitting on the tip of my tongue and it won’t stop. It’s even drowned out Peter’s snarking to some degree.”

Stiles chuckled, “That sounds like a blessing in disguise, to be honest.”

Lydia nodded, “He’s not insane anymore. I have managed to work that much out. Something happened recently and he became less vague and ghostlike and more helpful.”

Boyd rumbled, “Is he always around you?”

Lydia shook her head, “No, he wanders around and he said he has been watching his nephew. He said he was watching you that night you were trapped in the pool.”

Jackson’s eyes widened, “Including the meeting we had after we got to the Stilinski’s house?”

She nodded, “Yes. He won’t tell me what was discussed but it changed how he was with me.”

Stiles picked up his table and he asked, “What is he planning Lydia?” 

Lydia scowled, “He said he was planning to do a ritual to resurrect himself that should sever our accidental bond. If you hand over the tablet I will note down everything for you while you all figure out what else you need to make this place livable.”

Stiles stood and he passed over the tablet as the teens all stood to start exploring the loft space. While she was adding all the details to the notepad file Jackson was filling her in on how his turn didn’t go exactly to plan and why his eyes were blue instead of gold like the others. He also explained what the Whittemores told them about Peter being his dad and how Peter didn't know about it because his alpha took away his memories of the woman he was seeing at the time.

The pack spent the afternoon at various stores around Beacon Hills getting what they needed to fill the loft with furniture and electronics. Stiles spent most of it reading through Lydia’s notes and being guided from store to store and around obstacles by Derek.

Once they were done the wolves and Lydia went back to the loft to wait for the various delivery vans to show up and Stiles left to visit Scott at the hospital. Several members of the pack offered to accompany him as they didn’t want him to be left alone but he refused, it had been just him and Scott for years and he felt he should go visit on his own.

-x- 

“How’s he doing, Mama McCall?” Stiles asked when Melissa entered the hospital room.

She shook her head, “He’s not showing any sign of waking at all. The doctors can’t figure it out.”

Stiles pulled her into a hug as she was tearing up. She murmured, “Allison visits every day and her dad has offered to pay the medical bills since it was his wife who caused it.”

Stiles pulled back and he asked, “Are you going to accept?”

Melissa nodded, “Even if I wanted to turn them down I cant afford to. Rafe won't pay more than the child support he already pays.”

Stiles nodded in understanding. He asked, “Have they said what was in the vaporizer thing?”

Melissa shook her head, “No, well, they said it was Aconite but the normal treatment for aconite poisoning hasn’t worked at all. So they aren’t sure and they sent away the samples from the machine she used and what they found at the Argent house for more testing at a specialist lab.”

Stiles asked, “Do you need anything?”

Melissa shook her head, “Your dad and Mr. Whittemore are keeping me updated. Mr. Whittemore has given me the name of a friend, Ralph Vilkas, who owes him a favor to act as Scott’s lawyer pro-bono.”

Stiles grinned, Ralph was the Hale’s lawyer and the only reason he hadn’t already gone after the Argents for the fire was Laura stopped him. He commented, “I have heard of him. He’s vicious in the defense of his clients.”

Melissa smiled sadly and she asked, “Are you going to tell me why you and Scott have been at odds?”

Stiles shook his head, “It seems trivial now but it involves me being in danger due to a favor I was doing for Scott. Rather than checking to make sure I was ok when I didn’t show up he forgot about me and he went to dinner with Allison. Again…”

Melissa being the perceptive nurse that she was asked, “Is it the fact that he left you in danger for Allison the issue or the fact that he hasn’t asked for details or apologized.”

Stiles wiggled his hand in a so-so motion and he said, “A little of column A and a little from column B. He’s still my friend, he’s still the kid who gave me peanut butter cups when I needed them and kept me sane after mom died, even if he is going through a douche phase.”

He stepped forward and pulled Melissa into a hug and he murmured, “He has to be ok, you just have to have hope.”

He stepped back and he asked, “Have they said anything about why Mrs. Argent did it?”

Melissa snarked, “You mean you haven’t looked it up?”

Stiles shook his head, “To be honest she’s as crazy as a bag full of cats so I have been staying out of it all. I don’t want to do anything that might jeopardize the case.” He thought to himself he didn’t want to give murder grandpa an excuse to target him.

Melissa nodded, “No, they just said she was saying she did it because Scott didn't keep his hands off her daughter. Noah mentioned there might be a hate crime aspect but he wasn’t sure if it would stick. Mr. Vilkas is going to try for it anyway. You should get going, Stiles. I will keep you updated I promise.”

Stiles agreed, “Sure thing, I am helping Derek get his loft set up so he can move out of our spare room.”

Melissa nodded and she sat back in the chair beside Scott’s bed as she watched the monitors for any changes.

-x-

Stiles entered the loft and he checked that it was just himself and Derek before he said, “They confirmed it was wolfsbane. They are still trying to narrow it down.”

Derek sighed, “Time to see Deaton then I guess. At least the oath will force him to answer us.”

Stiles asked, “Can you alpha order him to be honest with the police about who he has sold wolfsbane too?”

Derek shrugged, “I am not entirely sure, but we can try.”

They drove to the Animal Clinic each contemplating what would come from the confrontation ahead. It had been building for months with Deaton getting more and more cryptic and unhelpful as Derek’s pack grew in numbers.

They entered the clinic and Derek reached out with his hearing to find Deaton, “He’s in his office and I am pretty sure he knows we are here.”

Stiles walked up to the mountain ash barrier that was installed in the counter and he lifted the barrier so Derek could follow him. Together they walked through the clinic to the office.

Deaton looked up and he said, “Gentlemen, what can I do for you.”

Derek let his eyes flare and he said formally, “I am invoking the Alpha’s right to truth. As the oathbound emissary to the Hale Pack you are required to answer all questions honestly or you will be declared an oathbreaker to the druid council and you will be dealt with accordingly.”

Deaton swallowed audibly and he nodded nervously.

Stiles handed over a list of questions and Derek asked the first on the list, “Have you ever supplied wolfsbane to members of the Argent family?”

Deaton blinked slowly before he answered, “I have supplied wolfsbane to many hunters as part of my duties as a druid.”

Stiles held up his hand and he said, “Evasion with tangental answers to avoid the truth is a short track to being declared an oathbreaker. Please do just get with the program and answer the damn questions without your usual level of cryptic assholery.”

Derek repeated the question with more alpha voice and Deaton swallowed again and answered with a simple, “Yes.”

Derek read the next question off the list, “Please detail exactly which members you have sold to and which specific strains they have purchased.”

Deaton paled, “That’s a long list.”

Derek smirked, “How about you just detail the last seven years then. That should be shorter.”

In an uncharacteristic display of emotion and nerves Deaton picked up a pen and he started to play with it as he considered the answer. Stiles reached forward and plucked it out of his hands, “Come on now Doc, just give us the answers and we will be out of your hair.”

Deaton huffed, “Fine. Kate Argent, she regularly purchased several strains of wolfsbane as well as bulk purchases of mountain ash over the last ten years. Gerard Argent and Victoria Argent also purchased several strains of wolfsbane over the same period, Chris Argent only bought the standard purple strain that most hunters use in their bullets over the last year. Do you want me to detail what strains Kate, Gerard, and Victoria purchased?” 

When he saw Derek nod he continued, “Kate and Gerard purchased Nordic Blue, White, Yellow, Pink and purple strains, Victoria purchased White and Yellow as well as the purple strains.”

Derek checked to ensure that Stiles had all the details noted down before he continued with the list of questions. “Did you know that Kate Argent was in town before the fire?”

Deaton nodded, “I did and I warned Talia as per her orders.”

Derek demanded, “Did you tell her Kate was grooming me, raping me?”

Deaton answered, “No. That wasn’t part of my orders.”

Derek gasped, “Did you know she was going to burn the pack?”

Deaton shook his head, “No, I thought she was in town to deal with a blue-eyed wolf as per the hunter’s code.”

Derek was done with the druid and he flared his eyes again. “I have new orders for you Emissary.” He sneered the last word as if it was distasteful. “All orders of magical products have to be approved by either myself, Stiles, or the Sheriff. Copies of I.D are required from all who purchase. No I.D no purchase. No Argent hunter is to be supplied with any wolfsbane or mountain ash.”

Deaton gasped, “That will cripple my abilities to act as the local druid.”

Stiles shook his head, “Your first oath is to the pack, not your business. The only people it will restrict are those who are purchasing for nefarious purposes. Especially as word spreads as to why you are being restricted in such a way. Rumors get out, you know how it is.”

Derek demanded, “My other orders are if you are questioned by the Deputies about purchases of wolfsbane you will hand over all financial records showing the purchases made by the Argent family.”

Deaton gaped at Derek, “You have to be kidding, that will expose the supernatural world.”

Derek shrugged, “You should have thought of that before you sold the murder weapon to hunters without asking why they would need such quantities. The deaths of several packs are all on you Emissary Deaton. Every. Single. One.”

Derek glared at Deaton until Deaton looked away unable to bear the judgemental look in the pair facing him. Derek snarled, “Are my orders clear Emissary Deaton?”

Deaton nodded in silent agreement, but that wasn’t enough. Derek snarled, “I need a clear answer from you Emissary Deaton.”

Deaton ground out, “Yes, I agree.”

The pair turned and left the druid with his head in his hands.

As they were driving back to the loft Stiles commented, “You might want to talk to Chris about telling Dad where he gets his wolfsbane. It will be a legitimate way for Dad to find out about the druid's extracurricular activities.”

Derek agreed to talk to Chris the next day.

-x-

“So who do we want at the ritual?” Stiles asked as he looked at Lydia and Derek, “Are the pups safe to have out of lock-up for the full moon yet? It will be Jackson’s first moon as a wolf after all.”

Derek thought about it and he said, “I think he will be fine. My worry is Scott. Even though he is in a coma the full moon could affect him in some way. I want someone at the hospital to keep an eye on him.”

Stiles suggested, “Isaac. Melissa knows they are friendly and he has the most control out of all of your betas. Boyd and Erica should be able to help Jackson during the ritual if he needs help.”

Lydia asked, “Do we have all the ingredients he said we will need?”

Stiles asked, “We do but some of these are to knock out a werewolf. Surely if Derek is willing he won’t need to be knocked out and it will make the ritual work better. Do you know what book the ritual is detailed in? I want to read all the details.”

Lydia shook her head, “He never said and he’s not here at the moment.”

Derek commented, “If it’s in a book it will be in the vault. That’s where Peter stored all of the important books. I can take you both down there tonight.”

Stiles and Lydia’s eyes lit up as they asked in unison, “Vault?”

Derek smirked, “It is under the school, well technically the school was built on top of it as it has been there longer than the town. Peter moved the important and rare books to the vault years ago when Deaton became our emissary. He didn’t trust his warding.”

Stiles snarked, “For good reason since he clearly sucked at fire wards, proximity wards, or even basic intent wards.”

Lydia cut him off before he could build up steam in his ranting, “So we will go after midnight?”

Derek nodded, “Yes, that will be best I think. I don’t have a key for the entrance in the locker room yet so we will need to use the main entrance under the school sign. Peter has the key and the alarm override code in his safety deposit box as the vault keeper.”

Stiles commented, “We have just over a week to prepare so we should be ok. I just want to check that details like Derek being willing and other wolves being present won’t change the ritual. Everything I have read has rituals as finicky things. Some require quite precise requirements.”

Derek nodded, “If I am right Peter will have the book in the library in the vault. The hard part will be finding it unless Peter guides us to the right book while we are down there somehow.”

Derek chuckled, “Fingers crossed. Lydia do you want to meet us back here or just hang out until midnight?”

Lydia stood and smoothed down her skirt, “I will come back after I have spent some time with Mom. If I don’t she will start prying again and none of us need that.”

“Sounds good,” Derek agreed. He stood and held his hand out for Stiles so he could pull him up off the sofa, “Want to go get burgers and curly fries?”

Stiles grinned, “There will never be a time when I say no to curly fries, Sourwolf.”

-x-

Lydia turned up at the loft dressed all in black although still her usual stylish self. She glared at them and she said, “Even stealth requires style.”

Stiles wasn’t overly fussed about being seen so he stuck to his long-sleeved henley and skinny jeans. Derek threw him a red leather jacket he had bought earlier for Stiles, complete with a red hood.

Stiles smirked, “Wolf’s got jokes.”

Lydia asked, “Can we call you Lil Red now?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and he stalked out to the Camaro with Derek and Lydia following behind him trying to hide their giggles.

The vault was like Disneyland to the two teens who were bouncing from shelf to shelf checking out the vast range of books Peter had collected. 

Eventually, Lydia pulled what looked like a random book from the shelf and she opened it, she was muttering quietly to herself as she flicked through the pages. She eventually found the page she was looking for and she passed the open book to Stiles. “He said it’s the Lupus Resurrectionis Erismus Ritual. Designed specifically to resurrect werewolves on the full moon.”

She then walked to a shelf further back in the library and she plucked a small book from the shelf and she handed it to Derek. “He said this one details all the strains of wolfsbane past and current up to the Hale Fire. This is the most updated version and it was purchased just before the fire. It gives details on symptoms, how to deal with the poisoning from the specific strains, and what to look for to identify the strains.”

Derek asked, “So he knows about Scott then?”

She nodded and she explained, “He said it sounds like Mrs. Argent used yellow wolfsbane and that is always fatal to wolves. The only thing he isn’t sure of is the delivery method as it's one he hasn’t seen before.”

Stiles looked up from the notes he was reading and he said, “We have everything we just need to buy the mirrors that Lydia suggested we use as the ritual said not to move the body. We also have to be prepared that with Derek being willing and the pack involvement it’s possible that Peter will wake as an alpha.”

Lydia commented pointedly, “He said he will be a sane alpha which he said makes all the difference.”

Stiles nodded, “It probably will. Derek has been telling me about the Uncle Peter he remembered from before the fire. I hope that’s the Peter we will get after the ritual.”

Derek asked, “Any other books you want to borrow while we are here?”

They both shook their heads. Stiles explained, “We know this place is warded to hell and back so the books are safer here. We would like to start digitizing the library though. This is a lot of books and it would be good to have an archive we can search. We will need to find someone we can trust to ward the loft library before we look at moving the books in.”

By the time the full moon rolled around plans had been made, undone and made again. It was decided that Isaac would be at the hospital to watch Scott overnight. However, before the full moon could roll around Melissa made the call to turn off Scott’s life support when the scans showed he was effectively brain dead with no brain activity. He passed away peacefully never waking up from the coma.

Mrs. Argent’s charges were upgraded to murder and Mr. Vilkas was pushing for hate crime stipulations to be added to the charges, he wanted her to get the maximum sentence possible as an example to hunters who step outside the code.

Scott’s funeral was planned for the day after the full moon and the pack volunteered to help with the planning where they could.

The entire pack including Noah, David, and Maria were present in the old Hale house the night of the full moon. They had exposed Peter’s burnt body from where he had been buried and the herb mixtures were in place. They were just waiting for the moon to rise so they could complete the ritual. When the alarms went off Lydia and Stiles moved around the room aiming the mirrors to hit Peter, once the moon was shining on his face Derek reached in with his arm and he wrapped his hand around Peter’s forearm. They all held their breath as they waited to see if Peter’s hand would grip back so he could complete his end of the ritual.

Peter’s hand suddenly gripped Derek’s with his claws embedding themselves in Derek’s arm so Derek followed the letter of the ritual and he let his claws out and he dug them into his uncle's arm so their blood could combine.”

They watched as Peter seemed to heal right in front of them. He stood heedless of his nakedness and with his eyes flaring a bright alpha red he pulled Derek into a bone-breaking hug. Derek murmured, “I’m sorry we left you alone Uncle Peter. I didn’t want to.”

Peter nodded and he got dressed into the clothes Stiles was holding out for him, he said, “I know pup.” He looked around the house and he said, “Come on, let's get out of here.”

The pack all trooped out to their cars and they went to the loft and spent the rest of the full moon in a giant puppy pile.

Derek and Peter got together the next morning and they confirmed through an investigation of the pack bonds that they were both co-alphas of the pack. Peter had dug up one of the journals of a former Hale alpha that showed how the pack used to be run by two alphas from the time when the first alpha sparks were granted to the Hales by the Nemeton. That is until Peter’s grandmother, Lucy, decided to pass the alpha spark to her daughter rather than follow tradition when her niece was killed by a rival pack. Until that point, for several hundred years, the Hale Pack was always run by co-alphas from two generations with the elder of the pair passing the spark on to the next in line, usually a niece or nephew of the younger alpha. They decided they would like to follow that tradition again and they could feel the happiness radiate from the Nemeton she was glad to have her Co-Alphas back in place.

The funeral for Scott was attended by what seemed like half the school. The pack attended as a group to support Stiles who although they were fighting he was still gutted at the loss of his best friend. They all hugged Melissa before they sat well away from Allison who had attended the funeral with Lydia by her side. Allison was devastated at the actions of her mother, that she chose her prejudices over the happiness of her only child and she had told her father she never wanted to see Victoria again.

Peter spent the next week alternating between staying with the Whittemores getting to know his biological son and learning how he can fit in with the ready-made family and spending time with Noah resuming their friendship. 

He also met with Chris after his resurrection to reassure the hunter that he was no longer targeting his family. He still had questions for Gerard but he was giving the human legal system a chance. 

Peter was waiting for Gerard to be brought in by the deputies for questioning in the death of Scott McCall. Chris let him know that Gerard had moved out of the house after Victoria was arrested and he was keeping his distance from both Chris and Allison. Chris had a feeling he was going to try and get Victoria off by any means necessary.

Deaton had handed over the evidence a few days after the full moon showing that both Victoria and Gerard had bought the strain of wolfsbane used to kill Scott. He had also handed over samples of the various strains of wolfsbane when they were required by a search warrant so the samples could be matched to what was in the vaporizer.

-x-

Stiles stormed into the loft with Boyd and Erica right behind him, “The assholes are getting braver. Dad just arrested four hunters who tried to grab us as we left the diner.”

Derek asked, “Weren’t you meeting your dad for dinner after the movie?”

Stiles grinned, “Yep, he was still in uniform and he radioed for backup when he saw them try to grab us. He’s pretty sure he can get them on illegal weapons charges as well as attempted kidnapping of minors.”

Erica sniggered, “They looked pissed when the Sheriff ordered them to their knees at gunpoint. He was still inside paying when we left and they didn’t see the cruiser because he had it parked down the side of the diner.”

Stiles asked, “Can you call the rest of the pack here? I think we need to set some firmer ground rules until Gerard is no longer a danger to the pack. This is what, the third or fourth time the pack has been approached by hunters.”

Derek agreed and he sent out the text as he asked, “Why is he so desperate. There is no way he can get Victoria off the charges, she was caught in the act and there is dashcam video of her knocking Scott down with her car. So what’s his end game?”

Boyd rumbled, “Maybe he thinks if he gets a few of us he can lure the rest in and take us all out?”

Stiles shook his head, “Won’t that be too public if all of us disappear after Scott died? He will be the first suspect after his daughter-in-law killed Scott.”

When the pack were all gathered Derek stood at the front of the room, Stiles was sitting beside Peter on the sofa making notes on his phone of all the times the pack were approached by hunters building an evidence timeline for the hunter's council files.

Derek said, “Gerard seems to be getting desperate in his efforts to capture pack members. From now on, no one goes anywhere alone. Please stick to each other like glue and if you are likely to be home alone feel free to come and hang out here at the loft, we have plenty of spare space.”

Stiles added, “He may try to use his position as our school principal to make a move so if you are called to his office call your parents in. Every student has the right to have their parents present for any meeting with a member of staff. If he refuses you this right you all have a business card for Ralph Vilkas, he is the pack’s lawyer and he is aware of the issues the pack is currently having with Gerard and his men. Dad is trying to get an arrest warrant for Gerard but he knows some powerful people who are blocking it at every turn.”

Erica gestured to herself and Boyd and she said, “Our parents don't know about any of this and we would prefer they didn’t find out.”

Stiles grinned, “Even better, Gerard wouldn’t dare let mundanes in on the secret unless it suited his purpose and two sets of pissed off parents would not suit his purpose.” He glanced at Boyd and he added, “And I really wouldn’t want to be the one to piss off Boyd’s grandma, she’s vicious in defense of her cub.” 

Derek spoke up, “I also want you all armed with at least one knife in case the hunters do grab you. We will increase our hand-to-hand and evasion training as much as we can so you are ready if someone tries to grab you.”

Danny suggested, “I have an app I want you all to install on your phones, it will ping with your location actively so the master app which myself, Derek, and Stiles will have installed will know your last location if your phone is turned off.”

Peter added, “I have ordered GPS trackers for all of you that will be small and hard for hunters to find but they are a few weeks away at least.”

Stiles snarked, “Are you going Skynet on us all Uncle Creeper?”

Peter sneered at Stiles, “Paranoid much? They won’t be used to record your movements, they will only be used to find your location in an emergency.”

Stiles nodded in acceptance and the pack all got to work installing the tracking app on their devices. 

-x-

When the call came over the loudspeaker for Boyd and Erica to go to the principal’s office during the last period of the school day on Thursday, a week after the full moon, they took their time walking to the office as they called their parents to the school. Stiles also sent off a text to Derek, Noah, and David to give them a heads up about the request. 

They arrived at the outer office and when the secretary gestured them into the Principal’s office they both shook their heads, Erica commented politely, “We are waiting for our parents before we go in.”

She nodded and she walked through to the office to let Gerard know the reason for the delay.

Gerard stalked out of his office and he demanded, “Get in here now!”

Boyd and Erica both shook their heads and Erica said, “We have the right to have our parents present at any meeting with a member of staff and we have invoked that right. Especially as we have broken no school rules that would warrant a visit to your office… Sir. We will be waiting out here for our parents.”

Boyd rumbled, “If you would prefer not to wait I believe our lawyer’s office is only a few minutes away and he would be happy to join us.”

Gerard dismissed them with a snarl, “Get back to class.” As he stormed back into his office he slammed the door hard enough for the safety glass to wobble.

Erica and Boyd looked at the secretary who waved them out of the office so they headed back to their classroom and they sent off texts to everyone to let them know the visit to the office was canceled and they called their parents to let them know.

That night at lacrosse practice Stiles was over the moon when he was added to the starting line for the next game. He glanced at Boyd and he said, “We need to head to the station, I need to let dad know about the game tomorrow and you guys need to tell him about the call to the principal's office.”

Boyd nodded and he flicked a text to Erica to wait for them outside. They would go in the Jeep and Isaac would take his car back to the loft.

Noah gave his kid a congratulatory hug for making first line. He promised, “I have tomorrow off so I will be at the game to watch you play.” 

Noah then ushered the betas through to his office. Stiles commented, “I am going to hang out here with Tara while you guys chat.”

The betas both explained what happened in the principal’s office and how Gerard reacted to their determination that their parents be present. They let him know his secretary was a witness and would likely back up their story. Noah wasn’t so sure as she was hired by Gerard.

Erica asked, “Are the cameras he installed throughout the school in his office or even the outer office?”

Boyd shrugged and he replied, “Stiles might know?” He thought Danny might know as well but he didn’t want to risk Danny’s probation.

Noah walked to the door and yelled, “Stiles, get in here.”

Tara laughed at the guilty look that suddenly appeared on Stiles’ face as Stiles walked to the office.

Noah shut the door and he asked, “Do you know if the cameras at the school are in the principal’s office or the outer office?”

Stiles narrowed his eyes and he said, “I am pretty sure he doesn’t. Remember the night in the pool, I was in his office and he hasn’t said a word.”

Noah asked, “That’s right. Damn.” He pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought through the next steps, “Ok, I will talk to David and Ralph and see if there is anything we can do with this. For now head back to the loft, stick together and I will see you at the game tomorrow night.”

They all nodded and headed out to the Jeep. When they arrived at the loft they let the pack know what happened in the office and warned them to stay alert.

At lunch the next day the pack gathered around a table and Stiles asked, “Has anyone seen him?” They all shook their heads.

Lydia commented, “Allison hasn’t turned up either. I have tried to text her but she isn’t responding. We were supposed to study together in our shared study hall before lunch.”

Jackson asked Stiles, “Do we need to let Derek and our dads know?”

Stiles started to shake his head but he stopped and thought about it, “Yes, I think so. Maybe ask Peter to quietly check on Chris and Allison. It’s not like Allison to cancel plans like that.”

Lydia agreed, “No, the few times she’s had to miss a study session she has been good at letting me know.”

Jackson looked up from his phone and he commented, “Peter is going to drop in to see Chris, he said he would update the group chat when he has more details.”

An hour later their phones all lit up.

Creeperwolf: Chris said she left for school this morning.  
Lizardbreath: She never made it to school, none of us have seen her.  
Lizardbreath is now Jackson  
Jackson: Fuck you Stilinski  
Creeperwolf: Chris is on his way to the station to file a missing persons report.  
Sourwolf: The Sheriff has gone with Chris and Peter to file the report. We will meet you all after school at the diner.

Stiles sent a sneaky text to the group chat during English class when he saw a couple of deputies enter the school.

Stiles: Deputies just entered the school.  
Lydia: They just went past my classroom, headed for the principal’s office.  
Stiles: More deputies just arrived, even Mrs. Everson is just watching them.  
Catwoman: They are searching for Allison. They asked our class if anyone has seen them.  
Creeperwolf: She was seen arriving at the school this morning and her car is still in the car park.  
Sourwolf: I just heard the deputies reporting that Deaton was found dead by his assistant this morning.

The bell went for the end of the day but Mrs. Everson held her hand up for the students to wait. She stood and she said, “Allison Argent has been reported missing by her father. She arrived at school this morning and vanished. If you saw anything or have seen her at all today please go to the Sheriff’s station to make a report.”

Stiles glanced at Boyd who sat beside him and they waited quietly until they were dismissed. 

As they walked out of the school to the Jeep Boyd asked, “So you have your first official date with Derek after the game now that you are a legal adult?”

Stiles nodded happily as he confirmed, “Yep, it will be a perfect birthday, curly fries with the pack, then we will kick some ass at the game, after that date night with Derek. Perfect!”

Boyd chuckled, “A big day for sure. The game will be a tough one, this team has some big hitters. One of them looks bigger than me.”

Stiles scoffed, “We have our own big hitters, Boyd. We'll be fine.” He rummaged through his backpack as they reached the doors. “Crap,” Stiles swore, “I forgot my Chem textbook, wait with Erica and Jackson at the Jeep and I will be right back.”

Stiles didn’t wait for an answer and he sprinted toward his locker. 

Boyd was indecisive until he heard Jackson ask if Erica was joining him or waiting. He walked outside and he said, “We will wait here for Stiles, he’s just gone to get a book from his locker.”

Jackson nodded, “Ok, I need to head home to grab my spare crosse, I snapped the netting in my main crosse this afternoon while I was practicing with Danny. The alphas are going to meet us at the Diner with the Sheriff and Dad. Lydia and Danny are with Isaac, they left early to give him some tutoring in Algebra for his end of year exam prep.”

Erica confirmed, “We will wait here for Stiles and the alphas. Do you know if the Sheriff is still coming?”

Jackson shrugged, “I don’t know. I hope so, it would suck if he missed Stiles’ first game on first line.”

Erica commented, “Especially given it’s Stiles’ birthday. We will see you at the diner. Don’t take too long.”

Boyd watched Jackson drive away in his Porsche before he leaned against the Jeep beside Erica to wait for Stiles to return with the keys.

Erica looked down at her watch and she saw that it had been nearly 15 minutes since Boyd came outside and she asked, “Shouldn’t he be back by now?”

Boyd grabbed her hand and they walked back into the school, Erica used her other hand to send a message to the group chat asking everyone to check-in.

When everyone but Stiles and Jackson checked in Derek called Erica, “What’s going on?”

Erica took a nervous breath and she said, “Stiles went back to his locker for a book he forgot but he has taken too long so we are going to check on him.”

Derek demanded, “What about Jackson? He hasn’t checked in either.”

Erica said, “He might still be driving, he was heading home to pick up his spare crosse before going to the diner to meet you all.”

Derek said, “No. He would have checked in at the next red light. Danny is checking on their location trackers.” Erica heard Danny yell in the background, “Stiles isn’t at the school. Get back to the Jeep, I am sending Peter and Isaac to the school to get you both.”

Derek hung up and Erica and Boyd sprinted to the car park to wait for Peter and Isaac to pick them up.

Derek called Noah, “Stiles and Jackson are both missing. Stiles went back to his locker to get books and he vanished 20 minutes ago. Jackson drove home and he isn’t responding to calls or texts.”

Noah asked, “Are their phones still on?”

Derek confirmed, “Danny is tracking them already, it looks like they are being taken to the old industrial district not far from the loft.”  
  
Noah said, “Let me talk to David about how he wants to handle Jackson’s disappearance. I can’t file anything for Stiles until tomorrow since he is 18 now.”

Derek heard what wasn’t being said and he agreed, “Sounds good. Let me know what you plan to do and I will get Danny to text the location data once they stop moving.”

Noah sighed, “Thank’s Derek.”

Derek’s phone beeped with a short text, ‘Bring my boy home.’

Derek pocketed his phone and he said let’s get moving. We are going to meet in the loft car park and plan from there. They should have stopped moving by then to give us a location.

Meanwhile, at an abandoned warehouse deep in the industrial district, a goon dressed in black fatigues shoved a cuffed Stiles at Gerard’s feet.

Stiles glanced around as he got to his feet and he noticed Jackson and Allison bound and suspended by electrical wire hooked up to a generator. He sneered at Gerard, “You would kill your own granddaughter?”

Gerard snarled, “No granddaughter of mine would grieve for a beast, a monster.”

Stiles growled back as he stood tall and defiant, “The only monster I see here is you.”

Gerard backhanded Stiles so hard he fell to the ground and he could hear Jackson and Allison protesting from behind the tape over their mouths.

Stiles reached up with his cuffed hands and felt the blood on his split lip, he spat out the blood and he laughed, “You do realize my pack are already looking for us. There is an amber alert out for Allison and when word gets out that you have taken both the DA’s kid and the Sheriff’s kid there will be nowhere you or your goons can hide.”

Gerard looked at his goons and he ordered, “Get outside, keep an eye out for the wolves but do not engage.”

The goon who brought Stiles in, who Stiles was mentally calling Tweedledumb, asked, “What about the cops.”

Gerard shrugged, “I don’t care. Get. Out!”

The four goons walked outside as ordered.

Stiles, still on the ground asked, “What exactly are you hoping to achieve here Mr. Argent? It can’t be freeing your daughter-in-law, even your epic levels of throwing money at it until the problem goes away won’t work. She was caught in the act of murdering a teenager in cold blood. If you wanted to end the Hale Pack you would just pick them off without the kidnapping. So let's be honest here, what is this really about?”

“Allison did say you’re the smart one, Stiles,” Gerard drawled. “I warned Victoria to stay away from the boy that I would handle it at the right time. I needed him you see.”

Stiles let out a bitter laugh as he said, “Yes, Scott’s death at the hands of an Argent hunter has changed things somewhat. I mean the hunter’s council is already on their way to take Mrs. Argent into custody. I believe I heard that they have declared a kill order for you for ordering the pack annihilation of several prominent packs.”

Gerard sneered, “Lies, they wouldn’t take the word of a pack of mutts.”

Stiles agreed, “You’re absolutely right, they wouldn’t and they didn’t. They took the word of Chris who presented the financial records he inherited Kate. They showed the bulk purchases of wolfsbane and mountain ash from Dr. Deaton. Oh, and we must not forget the detailed journals Kate kept in her safety deposit box. One for each of the packs she killed. Each one detailing dates, names, and the details on who was bribed to cover it up. I do believe the council has called in the FBI BAU to make sure everyone involved is arrested.”

Gerard grinned, “Ahh yes, the good pet vet. I understand he was ordered that all sales required his alpha’s approval and no Argent could be sold wolfsbane or mountain ash.”

Stiles nodded hesitantly so Gerard continued, “This of course made him useless to me and a liability with all the information he has gained as my main supplier.”

Stiles glanced up at Allison and Jackson and while Jackson looked stoic and a bit resigned Allison looked devastated with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Gerard glanced over at the pair suspended by the wires and Allison had worked the tape across her mouth off to some degree. She could see Stiles patting himself down and she hoped he was trying to find a weapon so she decided to give him some time and she demanded, “Why? Why kill off healthy packs?”

Gerard approached her and he sneered, “You are too soft to ever be a real Argent.”

Allison laughed bitterly, “What would you know about being an Argent. You aren’t even really an Argent, you had to marry in. You know I always wondered about Grandma’s death, I know Dad sure as shit didn’t trust you after she died. Was this your game plan all along, marry into the family to ruin it from the inside?”

While Allison with a little help from Jackson kept her grandfather distracted Stiles found the knives he was trying to find in the cuffs of his jeans. He pulled them out, as he tried to decide on where to throw them. They weren’t big enough to have any effect on Gerard, even if he threw both of them, but he figured if he could hit something important on the generator he could remove the risk to Jackson and Allison.

He waited until Allison got Gerard screaming again, he had tuned out the vitriol, he sat up and took careful aim at the generator. He was tempted to aim for the fuel tank but he didn’t want to risk Gerard using it to set fire to the warehouse with the pack trapped inside. So he aimed where he could see the cables coming out of the machine. He made sure to use his other hand to keep the handcuffs quiet. He could easily get out of them but he didn’t want to give the game away too early.

The first knife embedded into the machine and went unnoticed by Gerard, it nicked the wires he was aiming for but didn’t sever them. 

He looked up and he checked to make sure Gerard hadn’t noticed what he was up to and he saw that the argument had gotten so heated Jackson’s eyes were wide in disbelief and spit was flying out of Gerard's mouth as he screamed at Allison who was screaming back just as loudly.

If nothing else the screaming would be a beacon to the wolves when they arrive. Stiles shuffled closer to the generator making sure to move slowly in the hope that Gerard wouldn’t notice his movement and he sat up again and took careful aim. This time the knife went right through the cables severing them all where they entered the generator. With a silent fist pump, he celebrated. 

He isn’t sure what alerted Gerard but he spun around to look at the generator and he roared in displeasure that the generator was disabled. He turned and stormed to Stiles and he started kicking whatever part of Stiles he could reach. 

Stiles curled up into a ball as he hoped that the pack would arrive soon.

Jackson unleashed his claws as he tried to cut the wires binding him in an attempt to stop Gerard from killing Stiles. He tried to concentrate while he was cutting the wires on unleashing his tail as the venom it produced would give him another weapon to use against Gerard.

Allison was screaming for Gerard to stop She tried to remind Gerard that Stiles was the human son of the Sheriff, that this would have him on every most wanted list, not just the supernatural lists.

Gerard was past caring as he kicked out at the kid who ruined his carefully laid plans. Allison was horrified at what she was hearing from her grandfather. That he had planned to barter the life of the three teens for the bite from their alpha as it was the only cure for his cancer.

Allison rolled her eyes and she looked at Jackson who was nearly free and she muttered, “Cancer sounds like fucking karma if you ask me.”

Jackson nodded and he quietly dropped to the floor, he had finally managed to unleash his tail and he stalked toward Gerard and he lashed out with his tail and slashed the tip with the paralytic venom across the back of Gerard’s neck.

As soon as he collapsed Jackson dragged him away from Stiles and he stripped Gerard of all of his weapons being careful to leave no prints as he removed them and threw them away. Gerard spent the entire time glaring daggers at Jackson while he threatened to kill the teens with every breath.

Jackson rolled his eyes and using the roll of tape that Gerard had used earlier on himself and Allison he gagged Gerard before he made to walk toward Stiles but Allison called out, “Jackson. Let me down, I have first aid training and I can stabilize him while you deal with the hunters outside.”

Jackson agreed and he untied her from the cables before he silently moved outside to find the goons. He wished he still had the ability to crawl across walls that the kanima had.

Allison dropped beside Stiles and she whimpered, he was already looking black and blue and she could hear him wheezing. She asked, “Stiles?”

Stiles rolled his head toward her voice and he spat out blood before he said, “Allie. He dead?”

Allison shook her head and she moved so he could see the gagged old man behind her. When she blocked his view of the psychotic old man she promised, “He will die tonight, if your pack won’t do it, I will.”

She used one of the knives Jackson had thrown away to cut away Stiles' shirt so she could check out his ribs which seemed to have taken the most punishment. She asked, “Can you straighten up, it might help you breathe easier.”

Stiles said, “Hurts, my ribs are broken. I think my arm is too.”

She looked at the pile of gear that Jackson removed from Gerard and she saw her cellphone. She picked it up and she turned it on but before she could call 911 Stiles said, “Wait, find my phone and call Derek.”

Derek ran into the warehouse with Jackson and he said, “I’m here Stiles.”

Stiles gave him a bloody grin, “You need to kill him Sourwolf.”

Allison agreed, “You need to make it look like Stiles did it in self-defense. If you hold Gerard upright you should be able to get the shot as if he was shot from where Stiles is lying. 

Derek called in Boyd and Peter and they maneuvered Gerard into position. Stiles whispered, “Use my gun, it should be in that pile.”

Derek checked the pile and he found the one that was soaked in Stiles scent. When he moved into position to take the shot Peter whined, Derek scowled at him and he said, “No Peter. You got to kill Kate, it’s my turn.”

Peter pouted but he nodded in agreement and he waited for the signal, he and Boyd had to let go at the right time so Gerard would fall naturally.

Derek gave the signal and took the shot, he then wiped down the gun and gave it to Stiles to add his prints and blood to the weapon.

Allison made the call to 911 to call the ambulance and the deputies as Derek gave Stiles a brief kiss on the forehead and whispered a promise that he would meet him at the hospital.

Stiles ended up black and blue for a few weeks but surprisingly he only had a few broken ribs and a broken wrist for his troubles. He had managed to keep Gerard from hitting anything vital. He was cleared in the shooting of Gerard as the investigators agreed it was self-defense.

The hunters that were guarding the outside of the building were arrested and charged in the kidnapping and assault of two minors and an adult as well as illegal weapons charges. They were also charged as accessories in the murder of Dr. Deaton.

Victoria changed her plea to guilty as soon as she found out Gerard had been killed while trying to kill the Sheriff’s son. She received a 25-year sentence in Scott McCall’s death with hate crime stipulations adding several years to her incarceration.

Allison and Chris decided to send a message to the rest of their family and other hunting families and they both asked for the bite. They pledged their loyalty to the Hale Pack and Chris taught the rest of the pack how to shoot as well as the various fighting styles popular with hunters.

Stiles was pissed his birthday celebration plans were trashed so epically. Stiles had to miss his first real date with Derek but he made sure that when it happened it was unforgettable for Stiles. Derek took him to see Thor on release night followed by a picnic deep in the preserve in a clearing he had set up earlier with fairy lights strung through the trees.

They were taking things slowly but they were enjoying the journey and the challenges they faced. Together.


End file.
